Nick to the rescue
by Forever-free13
Summary: In the wake of a serious car crash, Nick comes to the rescue. Nick/Tess & Alex/Claire.
1. Long drives and fights

**Authors Note: **_**Hello all. This is my first Fanfiction for McLeod's Daughters; it is set between seasons 1-2. I hope you enjoy. It is about Tess and Nick's relationship also a bit of Alex and Claire's. **_

--

'Come on Tess!'

'Hang on, just wait a second.'

'I've been waiting _that_ long already!' Claire stated her fist banging heavily on the bathroom door as she huffed loudly, persistent on showing Tess she wasn't happy.

'Sorry had to do my hair,' Tess smiled as the door flung open. Claire couldn't help but give a slight grin at the charming characteristics of her sister, nor her sheepish smile. She swore sometimes Tess had the attitude of a six year old. Care free and annoying!

'Why? We're only going to check out some cattle.' Explained Claire her voice softer than before,

'I know.' Nodded Tess, 'but Nick might be there.' This time Claire gave a big smile, Tess always seemed to glow when talking of Nick. It was almost romantic.

'There's a good chance he won't Tess, Alex just called and said Killarney's fences got trampled by a bunch of wild Brumby's, Nicks staying back to fix them.'

'Well aren't you just the biggest bearer of good news,' Tess sarcastically quipped brushing passed her sister.

'Comes with the good looks,' Claire retorted flashing Tess a cheeky grin, before she enclosed herself in the bathroom. Tess gave a small chuckle shaking her head slightly at her sisters' humour and repeating her words under her breath,

'_Comes with the good looks,' _another chuckle escaped her lips as she entered the kitchen, seeing a busy Meg cooking up a hardy breakfast which consisted of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast. Jodi was barely in reality as she literally drooled over her magazine, while a quiet Becky seemed to be lost in thought.

'Hey, wow something smells great!' Tess said capturing the attention of Meg, although her words went unheard by Jodi and Becky.

'Let's hope it tastes as good, shall we?' smiled Meg, handing Tess a plate full of food 'buying cattle isn't easy on an empty stomach.' She joked.

'I can't wait to see all the cattle,' said Tess in an excited manner,

'Oh, please all there is are cows and loads of manure!' Jodi stated her magazine being temporarily forgotten as she prepared to complain. 'I mean who wants to stand around all day and buy _stupid _cattle?'

'Jodi!' Meg exclaimed

'Oh, sorry, I meant _dim-witted_ cattle.' Jodi corrected, her attempt at sarcasm making Tess smile.

'Now that's enough Jodi, it'll be fun you'll see.' Said Meg a broad smile etched upon her face,

'You're only saying that because Terry's gunna be there,'

'Maybe,' giggled Meg with a cheeky smile and sassy look in her eyes,

'That's disgusting mum!' Quipped Jodi retrieving her magazine; Tess who had been watching their conversation with great interest gave a small laugh, being joined by Becky who seemed quite intrigued with Jodi's disgusted expression.

'Well I better get a start on fixing this tractor, won't get done by its self.' Becky said standing up and leaving the kitchen, Jodi who was hardly taking her eyes off the magazine slowly followed her out.

--

'Hey Beck, wait up!' Yelled Jodi running to catch up with Becky, 'so you think there will be any cute guy's there?'

'Where?'

'In France of course! I was reading this article about it, and there were loads of cute pictures.' Jodi explained spinning wildly around Becky, her mind already in France.

'Well if there were cute pictures, I'd say there _might_ be cute guys.' Laughed Becky,

'Good, cause when I save enough money that's where I'm going!'

'Jodes, you're gunna be saving a long time.' Becky stated stopping her walk as she neared the tractor and picked up a spanner.

'Way to put my _hopes_ down!' Quipped the younger girl, her arm resting on the side of the large tractor as she took a quick glance at Becky, who was half way underneath it.

'All I'm saying is it takes a _lot_ of money to travel.'

'So?'

'Money you _don't_ have!'

'That's why I'm gunna start saving, duh!' Huffed Jodi intent on winning the conversation,

'For what? The next ten years?' Laughed the older girl, her voice coming out strained as she sat up cleaning off the spanner she had earlier before used

'If I have to,' retorted Jodi clearly frustrated with her friends logic and facts. 'Besides it'll be worth it when I meet a handsome French man,'

'Yeah and he's got a real bargain with you, naïve and broke!'

'Becky...!' Jodi exclaimed in a shocked tone, although despite her loud verbalization a smile was painted upon her face and a hint of laughter was present in her words. Becky just smiled sweetly pretending not to know she had said anything wrong before standing up quickly.

'Looks like we're about to leave,' she said pointing to Meg who was standing by the car,

'Oh, that reminds me…I have to ask mum if I can borrow some money.'

'Saving already?' Giggled Becky

'Oh ha, ha!' Replied Jodi running over to her mother, Becky quickly walked over to catch up with Tess and Claire who were coming out of the house.

--

'How many head of cattle do you plan on buying?' Tess asked as she followed Claire outside.

'Don't know at this stage, have to see what shape they are in.'

'Good weight, healthy appearance…well nourished. Stuff like that.' Becky explained walking behind the two sisters' her clothes already had dirt and muck on them, although she seemed to not notice.

'Okay then, nourished cattle here we come.' Tess said bringing a small smile to Claire's face, who was unable to ignore her little sisters' child like manner.

'Ready to go?' Meg asked looking towards Claire, as she neared the car where Jodi stood.

'Almost just waiting on Alex,' Replied Claire glancing up just in time to see his black Ute pull up, but not before giving the gas some extra grunt and skidding slightly sending dust and rocks into the air.

'Show off,' she muttered with a smirk.

'Hello ladies, who's ready to buy some cattle?' He grinned poking his head out the open window, and seeing a serious looking Claire and an excited Tess.

'We're not certain if we are buying at this stage, just looking at the prospect of it.' Claire stated as if it were a very important bit of information.

'Yeah alright, just get in the car will ya.' Alex laughed; Claire gave him a stern look before getting into the Ute.

'Meg you follow behind us,' she managed to say as Alex took off leaving in his wake a cloud of unsettled dust; which basically just clung to the four women standing there, each in their own way looking impeccably peeved about the whole thing.

'Well I guess Nick got held up with the fences,' Tess shrugged, admittedly more than disappointed that he wasn't going to be there. But pushing that aside she excitedly got in the car, taking the backseat with Jodi while Becky and Meg resided up front. Both fighting over who was going to drive.

--

_Alex's car:_

'Slow down, you're going to fast!' Claire complained much to the dislikes of Alex,

'She'll be right,'

'Not if you crash into a ditch she won't!' Stated Claire giving Alex a stern look,

'You're no fun Claire McLeod,' he laughed slowing the car down a fraction, his brown eyes glancing to the review mirror as he checked on Meg and the rest…who were following a fair distance back. 'So Claire, how many cattle you buying?'

'Like I said I'm not sure…'

'—if you're buying any, yeah, yeah I got that.' Smirked Alex switching on the radio,

'I'll have to wait and see…you know, check the conditions of the cows first.' Claire said looking angrily at the radio before switching it off.

'Claire!' Groaned Alex

'I like it better without music,' she shrugged as though he should have known that.

'Yeah, and I like it better _with_ music!' Alex smiled again turning the radio on,

'Without!' Claire strongly quipped, switching it off.

'With,' (radio goes on)

'Without,' (Radio goes off)

'With,'

'It's better off, Alex!'

'No, it is better _on_, Claire!' Alex laughed, his dark eyes dancing in the sunlight.

'You are such a control freak, you know that?' Claire retorted, smacking him lightly on the arm. Alex gave a small chuckle mimicking Claire's actions and replying,

'Takes one to know one,' this causing even Claire to laugh slightly, reaching forwards quickly and switching off the radio, with a sly smile

'Claire!'

--

_Meg's car:_

The fighting didn't just stop with Alex and Claire, apparently Meg and Becky could get very worked up over who drives the car. A topic that has been going on for a long time, and each one seemed more persisted that they're side of the conversation was right.

'I don't see why you get to drive,' Becky stated for about the fifth time,

'We've been over this Becky,' Sighed Meg

'I'm the leading station hand, so it should be me driving!' Explained Becky barely listening to a word of Meg,

'Guys! Does it really matter who drives?' Tess interrupted hoping to end the feud between the two women.

'Yes!' They both yelled in unison, Becky louder and demanding.

'Okay, carry on.' Relented Tess unwilling to get in the middle,

'Who do you think are nicer, Italians or English men?' Jodi said breaking the small tense silence that had crept up.

'Both I guess,' answered Tess her soft eyes glancing up at Jodi,

'I think Italians are,' added Meg

'Yeah me to,' Jodi agreed 'I can't wait to travel! Then I can meet a handsome stranger, with a wonderful accent'

'Too bad you don't speak Spanish, French or Italian!' Said Becky turning back to face Jodi and Tess.

'I can learn,' replied Jodi.

'It'll take a while,' laughed Meg, 'A lot of persistence,'

'I'm up for it,'

'Wait till you start learning to speak a different language, it is the most rewarding thing when you can talk to someone in Spanish, French or whatever.' Tess added, giving Jodi a broad smile.

'Yeah, or talk behind their back' laughed Becky,

'Becky…!' Meg said uttering a tut to show her disgrace.

'What? I'm sure they do that all the time.' Replied Becky, 'I know I would if I could speak another language,' She laughed.

--

**Authors Note: **_**Okay there it is the first chapter! What did you think?**_

_**It may take me a while to upload the second chapter, but it will be coming.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Wild Brumby's equals crash!

**Okay, so it took me a lot longer than expected to write the second chapter. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Greatly appreciated. **

--

'With…!'

'With-_out_..!'

'With…'

'Without…'

'Okay, lets compromise.' Alex said after six frustrating minutes of _with _and _with outs_ circulating the car, along with the occasional violence consisting of punches, slaps and hard jabs (Mainly from Claire)

'Alright Alex Ryan, what do you propose?' Claire answered with a civil and very posh tone,

'Are you making a mockery out of me Claire…McLeod?' Grinned Alex trying…although not succeeding to imitate her posh tone,

'What if I am Mr. Ryan?' She quipped keeping up her posh demeanor. Alex let out a small laugh, watching as Claire smiled. He loved her smile, so true and clear; it was almost as if he were dreaming when looking upon her deep eyes and lavishing features. He was infatuated with her. Although one could half tell that just by looking at the two together.

'Anyway,' Alex said quickly adverting his gaze from her captivating eyes, to look at the road 'back to this compromise.'

'I'm listening,'

'We have the radio on for--'

'Hold on! That's not a _fair _negotiation…!' Claire interrupted,

'Claire you didn't let me finish!' Alex laughed, 'We have the radio on for _half_ the trip, and you can choose the song…'

'Okay…'

'Then for the next part of the trip it's off.'

'Sounds like it's more of a win-win for me,' smiled Claire, un-doubly pleased of Alex's compromise.

'What can I say,' grinned Alex. 'I know how to please a lady.'

'Yeah right…' Laughed Claire her and Alex both were smiling like a pair of love-struck fools. 

_--_

_Megs Car:_

'So why do you think Nick couldn't make it?' Jodi inquired after some silence, looking over to Tess for an answer.

'Fences at Killarney needed fixing,'

'Why didn't Harry just fix them?'

'To bloody lazy,' Meg laughed,

'It's too bad really; I was kinda hoping he would come.' Admitted Tess smiling at Jodi,

'So how do you think Alex and Claire are going?' Asked Meg quietly bopping her head to the radio, which was down so low even she could barely hear it.

'Fighting like cats and dogs would be my guess,' Smiled Tess just the image made her giggle,

'Oh, that reminds me.' Meg said 'it's good to have some peace and quiet,' she looked at Becky who had been quiet for some time now, and smiled daringly.

'Don't get your hopes up, Meg…it's still a long drive yet.' Retorted Becky her eyes fixed on the window as she stared out.

'Looking forward to it, _Becky_.' Replied Meg, her voice so full of sarcasm even a snail would have picked up on it.

'Would you two cut it out?' Jodi asked not really interested in another round of snarky comments and uncalled for remarks,

'Sorry, Jodes' Becky said, Meg nodding in agreement.

--

_Killarney:_

His hands worked tiredly as he fiddled with the wire, hoping to fix the fence within an hour. Wanting nothing more than to see her face, to see her smile and hear her voice. He was well aware that Tess felt the same way, a mutual feeling between two. Nick sighed loudly as he saw yet another fence that was down, trudging over to fix it in a sulky posture.

'Stupid fences, bloody cattle.' He said under his breath, kneeling down to inspect the damage.

'Don't see why Alex couldn't have fixed the darn fences,'

Nick hurriedly began to mend the fence, wiping his brow as drops of sweat started to appear. Again he could be heard sighing, the disappointment apparent in his voice.

'Not long to go now,' Harry said, pulling up on the side of the road.

'Would get done a lot faster if I had help,'

'I told you, Alex has cattle to sell. If I had asked him to help we would have missed out on a good deal, with the stock.'

'I wasn't talking about Alex, dad.' Stated Nick, walking over to his fathers' car

'Yeah, well, I have important errands to run.' Harry explained turning away from his son as he prepared to leave. 'Make sure you fix the boundary fences to,' he said before driving away, leaving behind a cloud of dirt.

'That'd be right,' sighed Nick.

--

_Meg's Car:_

The car had fallen silent once again, each in their own just enjoying the trip.

Tess although was busy thinking about Nick, she could quite clearly remember laying eyes on him for the first time. Something in her melted but at the same time exploded when he gave her the smallest of smiles.

He was polite, a real country guy. She like that about him.

They had been flirting for quite some time now, on and off. Although she would always try her best to deny such actions to anyone who would curiously ask what was going on.

Neither of them had really admitted anything to the other, so it would be pointless assuming things.

Although Tess knew just by the way Nick could make her smile, or laugh. That this wasn't just a meaningless crush, no! There was defiantly more to it and she was eager to find it out.

'Becky!' Meg exclaimed pulling Tess from her dreaming of Nick,

'You're going to slow! You are like ten kilometers under the speed limit.' Becky retorted her voice sounding impatient.

'That gives you no right to grab the wheel!' Scolded a very shocked Meg, 'In case you didn't know Becky, road good. Paddocks bad.'

'I merely touched it!' Defended Becky looking back at Jodi for support, although got a reluctant shrug and look from Jodi that said _don't bring me into this!_

'Look, I'm going at the right speed…you happy?' Questioned Meg, shaking her head slightly Becky didn't reply instead muttered quietly under her breath.

'_I'd be happy if I was driving.'_

Meg gave her a slight glare, obviously hearing her words as she got ready to give Becky a lecture.

--

_Alex's Car:_

'So how many head of cattle does Harry want?'

Claire asked as she looked out the window, Alex smiled slightly.

'Only the ones that are in tip-top condition, anything less he won't like.'

Alex was aware he didn't directly answer Claire's question although didn't bother to continue.

'Tess is excited,' Claire said. 'About the cattle that is.'

'Only she could be over the moon about cows,'

Alex laughed, although his breath quickly caught in his throat as a wild brumby ran across the dirt road. Causing him to slam on the breaks, as the car skidded violently sideways.

There was a loud noise as one of the tires blew, this leading Alex to have little control over the car as he fought for traction…

'Alex…'

Claire all but screamed as she saw Meg's car gaining quickly behind them, without enough time to stop the cars collided. Each viciously coming to a bone grinding stop, as shattered glass could be heard scattering upon the ground. A light cloud of smoke rising into the warm air.

Both cars motionless, the only movement being that of petrol pooling quickly on the ground.

--

**Okay so I know I left on a cliffhanger but I promise I will try to update a lot quicker. **

**What do you think?**


End file.
